Hanketsu/History
}} History Had he been anything else before this, was there some kind of life he had lived up until where he stood right now? Hanketsu wasn't one to care to think too hard about things like that. His life wasn't complete, years of memories missing, a void somewhere in his being. Oddly, he didn't want answers to those feelings, as if, although he couldn't remember why, he preferred keeping his distance away from whatever it may be. When Hanketsu first took unstoppable paw steps onto the cities ground, for some reason, his past memories in this world seemed to swirl around in his mind. He found wherever he stood, that this world had so much substance. Everything felt real, almost uncomfortably real. As if the presence of all of these different people made his chest cramp. These were just odd feelings, like slight headaches with no cause. He saw no faces to connect, no answers for him to find. Noticeably, only the sight of a small brown song bird made his head turn from these thoughts, it's song captivating the wolf. His eye followed it until it faded into the sky. What was so special about a tiny silly bird? Living on Almarian soil went back only a few years, or at least it seemed, it was more than complicated for the therian to look back in his past. His memories not even barely stretching his centuries of age. One thing was clear, the world was vast and interesting, yet dull and boring. Almost as if the man would turn physically tired because of the things around him. It was annoying. Oddly, although his past did go back at least a few years, his clearest memories only started a few months past. --- These memories started when perching up in the trees, Hanketsu had found himself patrolling after some hunters, somewhat curious to see what they were searching for. It was in the summer, the humid air sticking to the wolf. Not his favourite time of the year, to put it bluntly. In the direction the hunters were following, a few large trees had been broken, a path being made from the destruction. It was something big, but clumsy, it would seem. As the group of people continued, a sharp glow pierced out in beams of light, past the still standing trees. Quickly, the sleeping presence of a giant being of golden fur caught any eyes who were watching. Including the prying ice blue eye of the wolf. The men seemed ecstatic, as if finding a hidden treasure. Hanketsu however, watched over the being with different feelings. Before one of the men could plunge a sword into the golden pelt of the sleeping giant, Hanketsu fell from above, catching the steel with his hand. The theiran's flesh only slightly bleeding from where he had grasped the sword. The man with the sword looked shocked, before only barely being able to react with anger before his teeth were knocked out by Hanketsu's fist. "Look at that, now you will have to eat pudding for the rest of your life." The sassing remark of the wolf didn't go appreciated to the toothless man's companions. But before they could finish a step forwards, Hanketsu's hand had already raised, and cast them all in ice. "Perhaps the summer heat will melt this ice before you die. How dishonorable of someone to attack another while they sleep..." He looked over the frozen hunters with vague interest, before leaving them to their fate. As he turned back to look over the creature, his small figure was now face to face with a giant snout. The shining being now being revealed to Hanketsu as a giant boar. It breathed hot air down at his form, amber eyes, though dull, looked directly at him. "You protected me? And have injured yourself in the process..." The voice from the boar was booming, yet soft and calm. Inspecting his hand, Hanketsu only gave a shrug. "It wouldn't have been a fair fight if you were sleeping." A partial lie, somehow, this boar seemed important. And in the moment he had caught the sword, Hanketsu felt the urge to protect this creature. Though he just couldn't understand why. "Thank you...stranger." The boar's voice seem perturbed, just the same as how Hanketsu was feeling. "My name is Antyla." Without the need to be asked, Hanketsu clutched his wounded hand, and looked up to meet amber eyes, with ice. "........I am Hanketsu." --- But now that he was in the city, he found his eye set on the strings of fate spreading out from the citizens that state claim to the land there. Another place almost suffocating him with too many things. He wondered what kinds of people were here. In any case, why leave an opportunity to bring trouble? 「私はここにいます」 Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories